rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Session 6.1 Mentor time
(567) Sophia: So you go to her private library (568) Sabine: Sabine clicks her tongue a few times as she slips in and peeks around. "Lady Sophia, are you in?" (567) Sophia: "I am" (568) Sabine: "Good, good. There's something I wish to speak with you about." (567) Sophia: "oh?" (568) Sabine: "Yes. I've learned about Vel, and I need to know anything else you can tell me about him, or her, or it as the case may be." (567) Sophia: "You understand such knowledge is dangerous" (568) Sabine: "All knowledge is dangerous." (567) Sophia: "Some more so than others" (568) Sabine: "True, but this is knowledge that I feel is necessary to all plans." (567) Sophia: "Well what did you learn?" (568) Sabine: I take a breath and then explain everything I learned about Vel from the snake people. (567) Sophia: (I want to see what you remember) (568) Sabine: (Yeeeah. -I- remember next to nothing right now, sorry.) (567) Sophia: (in broad strokes what do you remember at all?) (568) Sabine: (He was the night, had to do with death/reincarnation and his children were made to tend to it. Malfeas, SWLIHN, Orabilis and cecelyne I think were on one side.) (567) Sophia: "what parts don't you get?" (568) Sabine: "I want to know specifics, everything you can tell me, everything that you know." (568) Sabine: "Including what happened to Vel when the Gods rose up." (567) Sophia: "Specifics are hard with primordials, but the second part is easy. He wasn't here then" (568) Sabine: "What happened to him?" (567) Sophia: "He lost and left" (568) Sabine: "Lost what?" (567) Sophia: "malfeas does not like to share, eventaully compromises fell through" (568) Sabine: "Explain, please?" (567) Sophia: "When the world was made there was unity, Balance.. but its hard to share swapping kingship as the world cools (568) Sabine: "Was there a pact to share the mantle of rulership in the beginning?" (567) Sophia: "Yes" (568) Sabine: "and Malfeas refused to uphold the pact?" (567) Sophia: "Not quite, differences of opinion expanded until they decided one would rule and one would leave (568) Sabine: "Where did Vel go?" (567) Sophia: "Into the Wyld" (568) Sabine: "Has anyone heard from him since?" (567) Sophia: "no" (568) Sabine: "Hmmmm. What else can you tell me about the fight between Vel and Malfeas? Or Vel himself, and what was Malfeas like before the fall?" (567) Sophia: "It was a long string of different conflicts.." (568) Sabine: "Such as?" (567) Sophia: "Wars, painting, dances, concepts long dead.." (568) Sabine: "Concepts dead, or forgotten?" (567) Sophia: "Concepts shorn from creation and Malfeas" (568) Sabine: "So things even you've forgotten?" (567) Sophia: "yes" (568) Sabine: "Hmmm. Disappointing," Sabine says before shaking her head back and forth a few times, "What else can you tell me about Vel?" (567) Sophia: "He she is much like Luna.. some might take that as a damning comment on Gaia" (568) Sabine: Sabine chuckles a bit at that as she looks to Sophia and considers. "I think, I will attempt to meet this Vel sometime." (567) Sophia: "If You can" (568) Sabine: "I will need something to defend against the ravages of the Wyld and the Raksha... Any suggestions?" (567) Sophia: "Such is within the power of the ways of SWLIHN" (568) Sabine: "Well, thank you, Lady Sophia. That is all that I can think of, unless you know of any powerful Demenses in Creation," Sabine says as she withdraws two of the blank prayer scrolls, "or if you have any suggestions as to what I should do with these." (567) Sophia: "WHat do you wish to do?" (568) Sabine: "Beyond seek out Vel within the Wyld? I need a place to do my work and experiments. I considered Malfeas, but more of my subject matter and materials are needed from Creation. (567) Sophia: "There are advantages to working in either.. have you considered working on Denansdor?" (568) Sabine: "The Cursed city? I've considered it, but it is rather well known and there is that curse one has to contend with." (567) Sophia: "Indeed" (568) Sabine: "What do you know about the curse/" (567) Sophia: "Not much I was not summoned there.. still there are few things that can stand up to Adamant counterspells" (568) Sabine: "I know nothing of Sorcery, but it may be worth using my last two prayer scrolls for that." (567) Sophia: "well what do you generally feel you would like to be able to do to a person?" (568) Sabine: "Make them better than how they were before they met me." (567) Sophia: "There are those who can cause change, but you can do that.." (568) Sabine: "Yes, and likely ona more permanent and controlled scale," Sabine agrees before shrugging, "counterspells would be best, or some sort of protective spell so I can explore the cursed city." (567) Sophia: "Self discpline is the only method I can think of to bypass such things" (568) Sabine: "Hmmm, then I'll have to find a Demense or two before I consider taking on the cursed city," Sabine says with a shrug and a smirk, "thank you Lady Sophia." (567) Sophia: "or one inside it" (568) Sabine: "If I don't have the self discipline to tackle the city now then it's best to set up a base somewhere else and go to it later," Sabine says, confused (567) Sophia: "There are few Demenses of high power anywhere.. the city may be your easiest choice" (568) Sabine: Sabine nods. 'Then I will work on that," she says as I leans her head back, "any other suggestions, or anything needed from me?" (567) Sophia: "I could embue the spells if you wish, though there will be requirments later.." (568) Sabine: "Of course," Sabine says as she holds out the two blank scrolls (567) Sophia: She takes them, "I am sure you can get an audience with Anelion on yourown" (568) Sabine: (Anelion?) (567) Sophia: (The demon who has the make manse power(\ (568) Sabine: (Ahhhh! I figured Sabine already had those ones done) (568) Sabine: "Of course," Sabine says, a broad grin forming on her lips. (567) Sophia: She hands them back, "is thre anything else?" (568) Sabine: "Not that comes to mind," she answers as she takes the scrolls back. (567) Sophia: (Did she want to ask about the releasing the snakes?) (568) Sabine: (Oh! Yes!) (568) Sabine: "One other thing... The serpent creatures of Vel, is there any way to release them from their imprisonment?" (567) Sophia: "The word of Malfeas.. or someone who speaks for him" (568) Sabine: "Who qualifies as speaking for him? Would one of his Chosen?" (567) Sophia: "One of his chosen, one of his Akuma.. someone with a significant number of his charms" (568) Sabine: Sbaine smirks. "Then Ceylin will work. Thank you, my Lady." (567) Sophia: "be warned there may be logic to Malfeas' actions, a broken clock is right twice a day after all" (568) Sabine: "Of course. Do you know of any reason beyond arrogance that he would do so? Are they a danger?" (567) Sophia: "Who knows, Vel was quite fond of his secrets.. though that's true of all the Dragons." (568) Sabine: "So I've heard," Sabine says with a shrug, "either way though, they can be a valuable asset to us." (567) Sophia: "Perhaps" (568) Sabine: "Time will tell," she says before smiling, "with your leave I will return to plan my expeditions." (567) Sophia: "Farewell" (568) Sabine: "Until next time, Lady Sophia," Sabine says before heading out and back to her quarters for planning. ---- back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights